


Incubus

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Series: Incubi and Succubi of the Plauge [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bingo Card One, F/F, Fluff, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Sick Fic, Viral Plague, Writers Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: Andy truly becomes the Incubus of the Viral Plague. Miranda will brave her presence to bring her soup. Sometimes the twin’s get into helpful science experiments.





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo card 1: viral plauge
> 
> which is probably my future after the 10th and the work project I have is done and I have no stress to keep my immune system going.

Andy shuffled into the townhouse at half-past three. She felt tired, achy, her nose had been running all day—permanently red from blowing it all day. She was never going to be done blowing her nose, she knew it in her bones. Her achy, tired bones. She hoisted her work bag off of her shoulder and onto the kitchen counter. The girls would be home any minute. 

She quit Runway several months ago and had been since working as a journalist for the Mirror. Little fluff pieces at first, but the assignments getting passed off to her were getting better and better all the time. Once Miranda started integrating Andy into the girls lives as well, moved her into the Townhouse, Andy took to going into the office in the morning, and packing it up to work from home once the girls would be home from school. She’d work on articles, send emails, all while being in reach if the girls needed help with the homework and to listen as they talked about their days. 

Andy began furiously attempting to blow her nose clear, so she could at least stop sounding so very nasally, and fixed up a pot of coffee—something warm would soothe her throat and the caffeine might just get her through the rest of her work day.

“Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy!” twin voices sounded over the clamor of a door slam and feet running against the hardwood.

“Whaty whaty whaty whaty?” Andy called out over her shoulder as she poured a cup of coffee, turning to lean back against the counter as she sipped.

The girls came bursting into the kitchen, breathless and excited.

“We signed up for the science fair!” Cassidy exclaimed.

“And Miss. Hendrix approved our projects!” Caroline followed.

“Awe  _ sweet _ ! Even your crystal radio idea?”

“Yeah!” Caroline enthused, “I mean, I have to promise to use a kit to build it instead of gathering and prepping the materials all myself, and you or mom will have to watch me if that’s okay.”

“You got it kiddo, I think it sounds really cool! Cass, what did you decide on?”

“Titration! I want to which brand of orange juice has the most vitamin C. If Sunny D has more vitamin C in it mom will have to let us have it instead of Tropicana!”

That wasn’t likely, but stranger things had happened. “Sounds great,” and then, conspiratorially, as if Miranda would (and she certainly could, she was Miranda Priestly after all) somehow overhear them even from Runway, “I like Sunny D better too.”

A few days later saw them, Andy, Caroline and Cassidy, settled around the kitchen counter working together, the girls excitedly working on their science projects, while Andy clicked away at her laptop until it she felt like she might fall asleep right on the keyboard. It was only 5pm, but she was just so  _ tired _ . She’d been hoping she wasn’t getting sick-sick but this stupid cold was belligerent.

Cara made her appearance to whip up dinner—something that usually made Andy feel weird, she wasn’t used to having people work for her to do tasks she’d been raised to do for herself, but tonight she was so, so grateful. With all the girls work safely set aside, Andy excused herself before dinner started and told the girls to go ahead without her. She’d had a long day, wasn’t that hungry and was just going to go take a bath.

The girls looked mildly concerned but nodded. Andy didn’t even feel up to a bath once she reached the top of the stairs. Upon entering she and Miranda’s bedroom she discarded her clothing as she walked to the bathroom, hopped in the shower, and hopped right back out, slipping into a robe before falling into bed, and fast asleep.

 

Consciousness returned to Andy slowly. She became aware of a weight settled next to her in the bed. Patricia was sprawled out, half laying on her, and as Andy opened her eyes her canine companion let out a sad little whine.

“I’m okay,” Andy whispered wearily, voice wavering with the scratchy burn she felt in her throat, and her nose was never to be breathed from again, apparently. Her head just felt  _ full _ . 

“Truly? Because from where I stand it would appear you’ve decided to be an incubus for a viral plague.”

“Miranda?” Andy rose from where she laid on her stomach and rolled onto her back to see Miranda in the doorway with a tray laden with a bowl of soup, crackers, and a tall glass of orange juice. 

Miranda crossed the room and set the tray to sit over Andy’s lap, “The girls inform me you missed dinner last night?”

“Last night?” Andy asked.

“Yes, its well past noon now.” 

“Oh no, their science projects!”

“I’m quite capable of supervising my own children to ensure their adventures in science leave them intact,” Miranda drawled as she sat at the foot of the bed. “Eat. And be sure to drink all your orange juice.” There was an amused lilt to Miranda’s voice as she said, “You’ll be disappointed to find its no Sunny D.”

That had Andy nearly choking on the sip she’d been taking of her juice and looking at Miranda with surprise. Seriously? The woman heard everything. 

Plus, Cassidy probably told on her, but still. The woman heard  _ everything _ . 

“Cassidy’s lovely little experiment proved Tropicana the healthier brand after all.”

“Well, here’s to health,” Andy gibed as she raised her glass in toast before taking a drink.

“And to the end of the viral plague.”


End file.
